


Symphonic

by EvilMuffins



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of Hikaru’s cheerful chatter fell upon their ears with more beauty than any symphony.<br/>---<br/>Lantis and Eagle visit Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Lantis/Hikaru/(Eagle) week on Tumblr a while back. I went back in and added some dialogue to flesh it out.

It was the first time they had ever visited her world. Eagle had, of course, seen a glimpse of it once before, but it was nowhere the same as being there in the flesh. Hikaru and Lantis had agreed that it would be the best way to celebrate Eagle’s swift and smooth recovery. Lantis had refused to visit Earth until the other man was well enough to experience it along with him.

The two had materialized in front of the large tower, just as she had said they would. _‘Tokyo’_ Tower, she had called it. The word sounded odd to Lantis who even years later, after many visits, could not shake his habit of extending ‘y’ sound for too long. Eagle, however, thought that the word had a lovely ring to it.

“Eagle! Lantis!!”

The red-headed girl cried out, excitedly running up to greet them. She tried taking them both in her arms, holding them as tightly she could despite her petite arms.

“We missed you very much as well,” Lantis spoke of the both of them.

“Would you like to show us your home?” Eagle suggested, once the girl had released them.

However, Hikaru shook her head vigorously. “Mm-mm. The tower is more important! It was thanks to our trip to the tower that I was able to meet the both of you!”

As they entered the structure, Eagle took note of the large duffle bag Hikaru was carrying.

“Can I carry that for you?” he offered.

Lantis shot him a look of concern to which he responded, “Lantis, I can assure you that I’m feeling well enough to carry a bag.”

“Actually,” Hikaru responded, “I brought it for you two. I borrowed some clothes from my brothers, you know, in case you don’t feel comfortable standing out in your things from home. I want you both to feel happy here.”

“We are happy, Hikaru,” Lantis assured her. “I’m fairly sure that neither of us have ever felt happier. However, if being seen with us dressed this way makes you uneasy in anyway, we’ll gladly go change.

The girl shook her head once again. “I love your clothes from Cephiro! They make both of you look really cool! Besides, no one should ever be made to feel bad about the kind of clothes they like to wear. I’m actually really glad that you don’t need these.” She re-hefted the bag up onto her shoulder, before Lantis gently relieved her of it for the rest of the day.

There were murmurs from other tourists often involving a funny-sounding word called _‘cosplay’_ , but the two men paid no mind to anyone who wasn’t Hikaru or one another. They couldn’t have rested their attention away, even if they had wanted to. The sound of Hikaru’s cheerful chatter as the trio explored the building fell upon their ears with more beauty than any symphony.

Upon reaching the top of the tower, Hikaru exclaimed excitedly about the view, pointing out the same things that she and her friends had noticed during that all-important school trip that seemed so long ago.

It was difficult for the boys, however, to take in much of anything outside of the glass. They were unable to take their eyes off of the girl who was their entire world, no matter which universe they were in.

_The end_

 


End file.
